


Edward and Mr Whiskers

by ilmv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cats, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/ilmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short story about Edward and his pet cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward and Mr Whiskers

Edward always wanted a pet of some kind but Carlisle wouldn't allow it because he knew it would just end up being eaten by someone, causing hurt and resentment in the family. Edward admired dogs but felt like he was unworthy of a dog. They are such a loyal and good-natured species, he thought, surely a dog would reject a soulless monster as its master. So he started asking for a cat. Cats have more in common with vampires, he reasoned. They're also easier to care for. Esme thought it might not be a bad idea. It would be another way for the Cullens to practice exercising restraint. So his parents agreed, Edward could get a kitten. Edward was thrilled, he researched everything he needed to know about cats and picked out an adorable ginger tabby kitten from the local animal shelter. Edward took good care of his kitty, who he named Mr Whiskers. Mr Whiskers didn't seem to notice that Edward was cold and hard like a statue, he liked to snuggle up with Edward just the same. In any case, Edward knitted a tiny sweater for Mr Whiskers so he would be extra warm when they snuggled together. Edward would smile when Mr Whiskers brought home prey to share with Edward. Edward accepted the dead mice and pretended to eat them, patting Mr Whiskers on the head, saying "Good kitty, you're my good little hunter."

Then one day he let Mr Whiskers outside to go peepee and hunt, but Mr Whiskers didn't come back. Edward searched frantically for Mr Whiskers throughout the forest that surrounded the Cullen house. Then one day, just as he was about to give up his search, Jasper and Alice returned from their hunting trip. Edward caught Mr Whiskers' scent.

"Have you seen Mr Whiskers?" asked Edward.

"What? Who are you talking about?" said Jasper.

"My cat, he's gone missing," said Edward. Then Jasper made the connection between what Edward was saying and the orange cat he had snacked on earlier that day, and Edward read his mind. "You son of a bitch! You ate Mr Whiskers!" Edward said, tackling Jasper and punching him. Edward was depressed for weeks, mourning the loss of Mr Whiskers and regretting his loss of control when he hit his brother.

After that the Cullens decided that pets were a bad idea.


End file.
